teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Christmas Tree of Might
- Part 2= }} }}Christmas Tree of Might is the third movie in the Dragon Ball Z movies. It's also the first movie of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged, being released as a Christmas special on December 14, 2010. Summary Gohan, Oolong, Krillin, and Bulma are camping in the woods. Krillin asks if Oolong is watching the fire, and Oolong says yes. When they wake up, the whole forest is burnt down. Krillin asks Oolong if he watched the fire, and Oolong says, "I was, it was beautiful." So, they set out to find the Dragon Balls, which doesn't take too long. They summon Shenron, who is none too happy to see them, since its always them who summon him, and do so quite frequently. They explain how the forest was burned down, and rather than wishing for its restoration Krillin wishes for "the perfect Christmas tree", much to Shenron's frustration. He angrily grants the wish promising it'll be the best tree he's ever seen, laughing maniacally. In space a group of space pirates discover Earth, finding it has enough Christmas Joy for their plans. At Goku's house Chi-Chi bans Gohan from going camping again, saying the fire was still his responsibility even if he didn't cause it. She shouts at Goku to stop singing Jingle Bells as she speaks and stops Gohan from moping over the fact that he'll only get books for Christmas. Goku asks what he'll get. Chi-Chi saying it’s the same as last year and stops him from discussing it in front of Gohan (his gift is implied to be a sexual favor from Chi-Chi). Meanwhile, Yamcha is flying in his new car. Puar questions why he spent all the money he made as a Baseball player on it rather than buying Christmas presents. He says his presence is gift enough, and, much like the car, is non-refundable. They are blown from the sky when they are caught in a blast from one of the space pirates, creating a spot for the "Christmas Tree of Might" to grow. They plant the seed which grows into a massive tree, destroying the nearby city, and begins sucking the Joy out of Earth. The Z Fighters are gathered at Goku's house, where Yamcha plans to stay for a while, having lost all his money on the car, the wreckage of which landed on and crushed his house. While everyone laughs at his misfortune, King Kai telepathically contacts Goku, warning him about the evil space pirates and their plan. Goku explains the situation, and Krillin is quite happy to hear about his wish being granted until Goku mentions what it is doing. They arrive and try to destroy the tree to no effect and are greeted by the Pirates. They introduce themselves as being from the "Planet of Misfit Minions", having been banished there by Santa for being bad. Amond was the world's worst Mall Santa; Jinga and Bettle (Rasin and Lakasei) are elves who built a robot, Cacao, to aid production, which went on a murderous rampage; and Daiz, who sexually assaulted Rudolph. The Z fighters battle them and are quickly beaten save for Goku. Gohan runs into Turles who he mistakes for his dad. Turles declares his hatred for Christmas and Gohan angrily tries to attack him to no avail. Piccolo arrives to help and is quickly incapacitated trying to save Gohan. Turles uses a trick he learned to cause Gohan to turn into a great ape, pitting him against Goku, however, he quickly removes his tail causing him to turn back. Goku is confronted by Turles, whom he at first mistakes for Vegeta wearing a costume, adding on that Turles called Goku by his Saiyan name, which only Vegeta knows. Goku defeats his Minions and Turles explains that his hatred of Christmas stems from Santa never visiting Planet Vegeta on Christmas. He pauses the conversation to eat the fruit of the tree which contains all of Earth's joy. His power increases immensely and he beats Goku. Near defeat Goku is contacted by Santa Claus, telling him that he must defeat Turles and that the power is in his heart. Reinvigorated Goku blasts Turles and the tree, killing him and destroying the tree, releasing all the Joy it had sucked from the world. Goku regrets what happened to Turles saying they would have happily shared their Christmas with Turles. Santa explains that he did try to visit planet Vegeta but was always shot at. He bids Goku a Merry Christmas before disappearing. Goku questions where Vegeta is. Meanwhile, Vegeta sits on Planet Namek with six of the Seven dragon balls, remarking at how "non-canon" everything is. He is greeted by the Ghost of Nappa who informs him that three Ghosts will visit him that night, all of them him. Differences from the original movie * Nappa make an appearance in the movie as an ghost (which likely a error). However, he never appeared in the original movie, since he's already dead. * Turles name is never said during the original Tree of Might movie, this is not case in the Team Four Star version however. Trivia *Vegeta's comment on everything being non-canon is a reference to the actual Tree of Might movie's time placement in the canon. Specifically it takes place after Goku arrives on Namek, but before they fight Freeza, making it impossible for him and the others to have been on Earth at the time. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin having been on Namek, while Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were dead. *Krillin is said to be Buddhist, and Tien and Chiaotzu are said to be Jewish. **Tien and Chiaotzu being Jewish is an inside joke referencing that both are played by Jewish members of TeamFourStar, Ganxingba and Megami33. *The pre-TeamFourStar group, Neighborhood Cluck, had written a script for their own Tree of Might abridged before disbanding and many members went on to join KaiserNeko and Takahata101 to form Team Four Star. Lanipator would deny having anything to do with writing the script. KaiserNeko saw it and said it was terrible. *Christmas Tree of Might is Lanipator's favorite "episode" of the series because the idea to turn Tree of Might into a Christmas special started out as a joke. Ironically, he has stated that he found the original movie to be boring. *This is the last time Vegeta3986 voices Oolong. *This was the last time where MasakoX provides the voice of Master Roshi (the role would be given to Lanipator) *During the end credits, the side describes Christmas for the characters. **Goku receives a "KenTacoHut" from Santa... and "something else" from Chi-Chi. **Chi-Chi gets a GPS to keep track of Gohan and some mouthwash. **Gohan gets books and a flying dragon (which he wasn't allowed to keep due to it being non-canon). **Krillin gets a new shaver and a new girlfriend (which he wasn't allowed to keep due to her being non-canon). **Piccolo gets a water purifier, a new turban, and a bigger role in the next movie. **Yamcha gets a year's worth of gasoline. **Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu eat Chinese and watch a movie. They watch Yogi Bear in 3D, causing Chiaotzu to no longer be allowed to pick the movie. **Bulma gets a new wardrobe, allowing Oolong to take her old panties. **Shenron gets a restraining order. Cultural References * Piccolo's opening remark to Turles is derived from lyrics to the song "Goku" by Soulja Boy. * Goku quietly sings the popular Christmas song, Jingle Bells, while Chi-Chi tells Gohan to be good for Christmas. Chi-Chi then tells him to stop or she will "Deck him in the halls", referencing another Christmas song, Deck the Halls. * Tien and Chiaotzu eating Chinese and watching Yogi Bear in 3D references the popular consensus that Jews eat Chinese food and go to the movies on Christmas. * When Piccolo tries to get Gohan back from Turles, Turles asks "You want this kid?",Piccolo replies with "I want him!" and the the lines repeat. This is a reference to the popular YouTube video, "Nicholas Cage Wants Cake". * Yamcha getting a gift that is useless due to requiring something he's lost is a reference to "The Gift of the Magi". Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies